El hotel de los titanes
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: El espejo de Wendy puede transportarla al mundo de Shingeki no kyojin. Pero cuando el objeto se rompe la tropa de reclutas 104 será la que viaje a nuestro mundo.


**Historia trillada, muy trillada, que deseo que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, por supuesto. **

Capítulo 1- La triste y aburrida vida de una estudiante normal.

Estaba sentada en su pupitre, viendo con sumo aburrimiento como los de tercer año corrían alrededor del campo de futbol a modo de castigo. Era, sin duda, mucho más entretenido que estar copiando lo que la profesora decía sobre las enfermedades psicológicas en su cuaderno.

Si sólo su vida pudiera volverse más interesante, pensaba con hastío y algo de tristeza. No habia nada que produciera un cambio en ella tan grande como para motivarla a hacer algo. Así lo veía Wendy, una persona aburrida de nacimiento con pocas ganas de continuar con sus estudios, aunque por otro lado tenía muy claro que eran imprescindibles para mantener un nivel de vida estable a lo largo de los años, con un buen trabajo y muy posiblemente una bella y equilibrada familia. Aunque la molestaba.

El timbre sonó y recogió sus cosas a su ritmo habitual.

Cuando salió de clase, pudo observar a lo lejos a su persona interesada.

Para tratar que su vida no fuera igual de aburrida que siempre, habia decidido que encontraria a alguien para interesarse, y tras una pequeña investigación habia decidido que ese chico que hacía teatro con ella era una opción mucho más que apetecible.

Aún así, no había nada entre ellos que no fuera más allá del simple conocimiento de existencia, como lo llamaba ella. Porque él sólo conocía que existía. No sabía nada de ella, y dudaba que recordara siquiera su apellido.

Tampoco era algo que afectara a Wendy de sobremanera. Ella vivía en un mundo distinto al de los demás. No sólo por ser una cabeza hueca empanada que se pasaba el día mirando nubes con sumo interés, sino por motivos más sobrenaturales.

Ella tenía un poder. Uno extraño y que usaba por las tardes para pasar el rato.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela soñando en lo que haría aquella tarde. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su último viaje y estaba ansiosa por pasar el fin de semana en un lugar único y espectacular. Dormiría en una posada, pasearía por las calles que había visto por Internet todos los domingos desde hacía seis meses y trataría de infiltrarse en el ejército.

Wendy visitaría el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin. Porque Wendy tenía un poder, sí señor. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tendría que librar cuentas con su tutora, la única persona que estaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No le gustaba que se escabullera hacia ese mundo tan a menudo.

La chica se quedó de pie frente al imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a ella. Un hotel de tres estrellas más o menos abandonado que pertenecía a la cadena de hoteles de su padre, un famoso empresario que siempre se la pasaba viajando de un lugar a otro. Ahora mismo, ella y Margaret eran las únicas que habitaban ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta y una oleada de silencio nuevamente la golpeó en la cara. Pudo comprovar que todo estaba impecable; que los sillones de la sala de recepción estaban pulcramente arreglados, limpios y situados. No había nada que desencajara, y por eso mismo ella pensaba que daba miedo. En las películas de terror siempre ocurrían cosas horrorosas en ese tipo de lugares, dónde uno podía perderse con facilidad y subir y bajar por numerosos lugares.

-Pero éste lugar es más grande que las casas americanas.- Se dijo a sí misma subiendo los peldaños de la gigantesca escalera. Nunca usaba el ascensor, porque vivía en la primera planta. En una habitación, seguramente la única de ese lugar, que era digna de ser llamada "osera". Margaret siempre fue muy estricta con el orden y la limpieza, pero a veces su único remedio era cerrar los ojos o mirar hacia otro lado si no quería ser apaleada por el olor a cerrado que desprendía la 18.

Abrió la puerta con la targeta y contempló con horror que su habitación ya no era la misma: suelo limpio y despejado, mesa reaparecida de la nada, cojines del sofá limpios y bien colocados, televisión sin rastro de polvo, encimera limpia y platos fregados. Y, además, la ropa de la cama había sido enviada a lavar.

Aquello era horrible.

-¡Margaret!- Gritó con desesperación, saliendo de su habitación.- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi preciada madriguera!?

Su grito resonó por todo el edificio. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera escuchar los tacones de su tutora resonar por los pasillos, y verla aparecer poco después por una de las puertas de la izquierda. Parecía estar algo enfadada.

-¡La he limpiado!- No era necesario gritar; ya de por si, un sólo susurro se escucharía.- No podías tenerla de ese modo todo el tiempo.

-Ahora no voy a encontrar mis cosas.- Se dijo con tristeza, antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Dejó su mochila tirada en el sofá y abrió un poco la puerta de la terraza para que se ventilara la habitación.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Dejó que saliera sola durante un rato, mientras buscaba su teléfono móbil para poner algo de música y se desvestía tirando su ropa por el suelo, y cogiendo lo primero que pilló de su armario. Luego regresó al baño y cerró el grifo, antes de meterse en la bañera y llenarse del placer de sentir el abrazo del agua.

-¡Margaret!- La llamó de nuevo. Sabía que estaría cerca porque el ruido de sus pisadas se había escuchado no hacía mucho.- ¡A las siete me iré, no me prepares cena!

No terminó su frase que la imponente mujer ya había abierto con su llave maestra la habitación 18 y entrado en el baño, ajustándose las gafas cuál sargento a punto de dictar una injusta orden. Wendy se quedó estática por la sorpresa. Tan sólo se escuchaba una canción de la película de Shreck.

Y cuando la chica terminó su cuenta atrás, el congelado rostro de Margaret se volvió rojo y empezó a despotricar sobre ella.

-¡Tu no te vas a ninguna pare jovencita! ¡Estoy aquí para velar por tu vida y tus estudios! ¡Si quieres irte a ese lugar de no-se-qué Kyojin, lo harás por encima de mi cadáver y cuándo hayas estudiado todo lo que no has estudiado durante el curso! Y encima mira como me tienes el baño...- Estaba todo tirado por el suelo.- ¡Debería darte vergüenza vivir en una pocilga como ésta! ¡Qué suerte que tus padres no vengan por aquí o tendrían que tragarse el mal olor que desprende tu habitación!

-¡Mi habitación no huele mal! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú usas demasiado perfume de rosas!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y Margaret aprovechó para ajustarse de nuevo las gafas, que tuvo que limpiar por culpa del vaho.

-De todos modos, no irás a ninguna parte.

Y desapareció.

Wendy se quedó observando la puerta, y como si nada hubiera pasado subió el volúmen de su teléfono móbil, ahora muy ocupado con los Kings of Leon.

...

Wendy Larrue, hija del empresario Pierre Larrue, propietario de la cadena de hoteles con su mismo nombre, había vivido en tres ciudades distintas a lo largo de su vida. Una de ella fue París, hasta que tuvo ocho años y se mudó a Londres con su madre, pero a los 14 la mandaron a Barcelona. Allí tuvo que vérselas con varios problemas: sus padres nunca estaban en casa, se le daban fatal los estudios, no tenía amigos a los que recurrir y, además, tenía que encargarse de todas las tareas de la casa.

Aunque aquello no debió de ser un problema, para ella resultaron ser un cúmulo de situaciones que la estresaron de sobremanera.

_Aquello _pasó unos cinco o seis meses después de mudarse a la capital catalana. En uno de los hoteles que su padre tenía en la ciudad habían sucedido cosas extrañas: algunas personas que habían subido al ático habían desaparecido misteriosamente. A causa de aquello decidieron cerrarlo e iniciar una investigación.

Wendy no quiso perder la oportunidad de darle un giro a su aburrida vida y se coló de noche en el hotel.

Cuando llegó al ático pudo descubrir al instante qué era lo que se tragaba a las personas. Y allí no había nada más que cajas y _eso_: un espejo colocado en la pared en el que se dibujaban extrañas espirales que se movían con lentitud. Se asustó y trató de irse de allí, mas una fuerza la empujó hacia el objeto nombrado y la tragó como había hecho con todos los demás.

Wendy tardó un rato en despertarse cuando aquello sucedió.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos algo que siempre creyó que era pura ficción: un bellísimo atardecer desde unos altísimos muros que enseguida supo hubicar. Estaba sorprendida. No por la perfecta visión, sinó por lo que sucedía. Ella era una otaku sin remedio y no tardó ni dos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba en Shingeki no Kyojin.

Lo que se preguntó fue más bien algo como "¿Dónde están Eren y Rivaille?".

Su primera travesía por los muros no fue nada agradable. Estuvo dando vueltas durante más de una hora sin encontrarse con nadie, y cuando por fin lo hizo no fue nadie conocido. Pronto la estuvieron apuntando con un arma preguntándole quién era ella.

-Soy Wendy.

Claro; y ellos conocían a Wendy de toda la vida. Vajarían las armas y la abrazarían gritando "¡Oh, Wendy, cuánto tiempo sin verte!". Pues no; la encerraron en una oscura y mugrienta celda.


End file.
